Karaoke Craze
by AutobotSoShi
Summary: (TFP with some G1 characters)One of the Iacon relics is a Karaoke machine. Rated T for some song content. I do not own any of the songs used.
1. Like This- Miko

My plot bunnies have deserted me and I have the flu. Enjoy this fic while I search for those pesky bunnies.

I **do not** own the song used, JYP does. I don't own Transformers Prime either. This fic is post-war and Cliffjumper and Breakdown are still alive.

* * *

Optimus grunted from exertion as he lugged the heavy box into the Rec-room. Miko instantly perked up "What's that? Open it open it!"

Bulkhead chuckled "Easy Miko give Optimus a chance" Optimus looked at him gratefully, "Yeah give me a rest"

Optimus opened the box and gasped. "What?" Arcee's voice was slightly shaky. "It's a...It's a" he stammered.

"I can't take the suspense!" Knockout yelled. "It's a karaoke machine" he finally mumbled. The whole room was quiet for about five minutes, then Miko's voice shattered the stunned silence "Bags the first go!"

* * *

(Two hours later)

"What song are you gonna pick?" Cliffjumper asked the excited Miko. She leaned up and whispered something in his audial. He grinned "Good choice"

Bulkhead lifted her up on the makeshift stage he and Wheeljack had finished ten minutes prior. Cliffjumper gave her a thumbs up and she grabbed the microphone. She took a deep breath as the music began to play. She started singing and everyone's jaw dropped

* * *

_Like this yo Like this  
Shake it up shake it down Like this,  
Like this yo Like this  
To the left to the right Like this  
Like this yo Like this  
Make ya body do the wave Like this  
Like this yo Like this  
Now Stop and __wiggle__ with it_

_Workin all day Now it's time to play  
Go on tell that stress it's over  
You need a lil air So let down ya hair  
And walk on the wild side now  
Once you follow me  
You'll feel the breeze Blow the drama right off ya shoulders  
Dont you be scared Just take my hand  
We going up up up and away (oh~)_

_Now Come on baby come on  
Listen up now,  
feel it baby feel it,  
Feel the heat now.  
Go on baby go on let it out _

_1 2 3 now ready set go_

_Now Come on baby come on  
Listen up now,  
feel it baby feel it,  
Feel the heat now.  
Go on baby go on let it out ,  
1 2 3 now ready set go_

_Like this yo Like this  
Shake it up shake it down Like this,  
Like this yo Like this  
To the left to the right Like this  
Like this yo Like this  
Make ya body do the wave Like this  
Like this yo Like this  
Now Stop and wiggle with it_

_We can fly like a bird So light and free Once ya put down all them worries  
And see how the sun Push __the clouds__ away That's how it goes when u roll with me  
I gotta lil something to relax ya mind Take ya time no need to hurry  
I put a shot of music right in ya cup Cheers to __the good life__ oh oh oh_

_Now Come on baby come on  
Listen good now,  
Feel it baby feel it,  
Feel the heat now.  
Go on baby go on let it out ohh,  
1 2 3 now ready set go_

_Now Come on baby come on  
Listen up now,  
feel it baby feel it,  
Feel the heat now.  
Go on baby go on let it out oh oh oh oh!,  
1 2 3 now ready set go_

_Like this yo Like this  
Shake it up shake it down Like this,  
Like this yo Like this  
To the left to the right Like this  
Like this yo Like this  
Make ya body do the wave Like this  
Like this yo Like this  
Now Stop and wiggle with it_

_Take it all the way to the right now  
Hands head shoulders pop it pop it  
Now take it all the way to the left now  
D-drop down pick it up  
Drop down pick it up  
Hey yo Take it all the way to the right now  
Hands head shoulders pop it pop it  
Now take it all the way to the left now  
Drop it down pick it up  
Drop it down pick it up_

_Like this yo Like this  
Shake it up shake it down Like this,  
Like this yo Like this  
To the left to the right Like this  
Like this yo Like this  
Make ya body do the wave Like this  
Like this b-baby Like this  
N-now Stop and wiggle with it_

* * *

__"Wow.." Raf gasped

"Miko! Miko! Miko!" Bulkhead chanted. "Never knew you could rap Miko" Jacks voice was brimming over with admiration. "Why you still single!" Knockout teased.

"Guys, guys I know I'm awesome. Who's next?"

* * *

I do not own this song.


	2. Gangnam Style- Shockwave

I **do not** own the song used here, YG Entertainment does.

(btw enjoy this chapter Crazybird101 :D)

* * *

Shockwave walked into the room. "I'll take the next go Miko" his voice was confident. The spunky rock-chick stared him. "Are you sure?"

Shockwave nodded. Miko gulped and handed the mike to Cliffjumper. "What song will ya' pick Shockwave?" he asked warily. Shockwave looked over the list of choices. "Number...101" he announced after a pause.

A sly grin crossed Cliffjumper's faceplates. "Good choice" He threw Shockwave the mike and the mono-opticed bot got up on the stage.

An instantly recognizable beat pumped through the speakers and Smokescreen collapsed in a fit of laughter.

* * *

_Oppa Gangnam style  
Gangnam style_

_A girl who is warm and kind during the day  
A classy girl who knows how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of style_

_I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of awesome guy_

_Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the morning comes_

_Oppa Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_A girl who looks quiet but plays when the night comes  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensible girl like that_

_I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but plays when the night comes  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas and bulging muscles  
That kind of awesome guy_

_Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two_

_You know what I'm saying  
Oppa Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

* * *

Bumblebee was dancing, Smokescreen was still laughing and Knockout was silent.

"Wow that was...EPIC" Breakdown yelled. "Cool beans dude" Miko grinned. "That was..unexpected" Optimus murmured.

"Who wants to go next?" Shockwave inquired.

* * *

Request songs in your reviews and I'll try my best to use them


	3. Dr Feelgood- Moonracer

I **do not** own this song DR music does.

* * *

Moonracer's servo shot up at the back of the room. "I'll go!" the bubbly femme chirped. She bounced over to Cliffjumper who handed her the mike.

"What song will you pick?" he asked her. She pored over the list before picking one, "Ooh I think I'll go for...number eight!"

Cliffjumper smirked, "Dedicating it to anyone?" he murmured. "Oh you'll know" the sharpshooter teased him.

She strutted on stage and grinned as the music began.

* * *

**_Doctor Doctor _**

**_Give me somethin' to make me feel good _****_  
_****_Not just a regular prescription today _****_  
_****_Ain't talkin' ritalin _****_  
_****_I need to feel real good _****_  
_****_After our last encounter, everything changed _****__**

**_I need a f-f-f-fix _****_  
_****_Some type of dr-dr-dr-drug _****_  
_****_Come on and fill the prescription _****_  
_****_Something is better than nothin' _****__**

**_Whatever you did _****_  
_****_Just do it again _****_  
_****_You got me feelin' _****_  
_****_F-f-f-feelin' feelin' _****__**

**_Dr. Dr. feel good _****_  
_****_Come make me feel real good _****_  
_****_Strap me down into my chair _****_  
_****_I've been feelin' real bad (x2) _****__**

**_I wanna feel real good _****_  
_****_I need to feel real good _****_  
_****_I wanna feel real good _****_  
_****__****_  
_****_Dr. Dr. _****_  
_****_I'm already back for more _****_  
_****_I try to bottle you up _****_  
_****_But this shit just didn't work _****_  
_****_I can't just let it go _****_  
_****_I'm losing control _****_  
_****_I wish I never decided to explore _****__**

**_I need a f-f-f-fix _****_  
_****_Some type of dr-dr-dr-drug _****_  
_****_Come on and fill the prescription _****_  
_****_Something is better than nothin' _****__**

**_Whatever you did _****_  
_****_Just do it again _****_  
_****_You got me feelin' _****_  
_****_F-f-f-feelin' feelin' _****__**

**_Dr. Dr. feel good _****_  
_****_Come make me feel real good _****_  
_****_Strap me down into my chair _****_  
_****_I've been feelin' real bad (x2) _**

**_Whatever you did _****_  
_****_Just do it again _**

**_Come on fill my prescription_**

**_You got me feelin' _****_  
_****_F-f-f-feelin' feelin'_**

**_Whatever it is _**

**_Just give me some more_**

**_You got me feelin' _****_  
_****_F-f-f-feelin' feelin'_**

**_Dr. Dr. feel good _****_  
_****_Come make me feel real good _****_  
_****_Strap me down into my chair _****_  
_****_I've been feelin' real bad (x2) _**

* * *

Ratchet's faceplates were bright red as Optimus nudged his shoulder. Arcee was chanting "Go Moonracer!"

Moonracer threw Cliffjumper the mike and sashayed over to Ratchet, she leaned up and whispered "You and me in my quarters tonight"


	4. Burn It Down- Cliffjumper

I **do not **own this song, Warner Bros do.

* * *

On with the crackfic!

"Who's next?" Cliffjumper asked, scanning the room for volunteers. Everyone remained silent. "Nobody?" silence met his question.

He vented heavily, "I guess I'll go then"

Miko cheered, "Wooo! Go Cliff!" He chose a song and quickly scrambled up onstage.

An electronic beat swept through the room.

* * *

_The cycle repeated,  
As explosions broke in the sky,  
All that I needed,  
Was the one thing I couldn't find,_

And you were there at the turn,  
Waiting to let me know,

We're building it up,  
To break it back down  
We're building it up,  
To burn it down  
We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground.

The colors conflicted,  
As the flames climbed into the clouds.  
I wanted to fix this,  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down.

And you were there at the turn,  
Caught in the burning glow.  
And I was there at the turn,  
Waiting to let you know.

We're building it up,  
To break it back down  
We're building it up,  
To burn it down  
We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground.

You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed,  
When you told that lie.

I played solider  
You played king,  
And struck me down,  
When I kissed that ring.

You lost that right,  
To hold that crown,  
I built you up,  
But you let me down.

So when you fall,  
I'll take my turn,  
And fan the flames,  
As your blazes burn.

And you were there at the turn,  
Waiting to let me know.

We're building it up,  
To break it back down,  
We're building it up,  
To burn it down,

We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground.  
So when you fall,  
I'll take my turn,  
And fan the flames,  
As your blazes burn. x2

We can't wait,  
To burn it to the ground...

* * *

The room erupted in clapping and cheering. "Wow dude. Just wow" a wide smile split Arcee's face.

He grinned back "Glad you liked it"


	5. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes- Arcee

**I do not own this song, Ke$ha does.**

* * *

"Ok now for the million dollar question. Who will go next?" Cliffjumper asked.

The room was silent again for a few moments. Cliffjumper groaned "Come on guys I'm not going again!"

The Rec-room was as silent as a graveyard, a cricket chirped in the background. "Um Arcee really wants to go, don't you Arcee?" Wheeljack said desperately in an attempt to break the silence. The femme glared at him, "No fragging way!"

"Oh come on Arcee" Smokescreen pouted. Arcee raised an optic-ridge trying to hide the fact that she found it cute. Bulkhead and Wheeljack started a chant "Arcee, Arcee, Arcee, Arcee."

She vented but gave in "Fine, I didn't want to but OK"

She hurriedly climbed the rickety steps up to the stage. "What song will you choose?" Cliffjumper showed her the list.

Arcee studied it intently "Number Nine" she said confidently. Cliffjumper grinned "Have you told them what you did before you signed up for the army or are you planning to surprise them?"

Arcee grinned back "I'm going to surprise them; I want to see the look on their face-plates"

Cliffjumper handed her the mike and she strode confidently to the centre of the stage. She nodded to Cliff and he started the track.

* * *

_Here We go__  
__Welcome to my Funeral__  
__Without you__  
__I don't even have a pulse__  
__All alone it's dark and cold__  
__With every move I die_

_Here I go this is my confessional__  
__A lost cause nobody can save my soul__  
__I am so delusional__  
__With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love its gone__  
__Payback is sick its all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes__  
__Just fighting to get through the night__  
__I'm losing it (losing it)__[x3]__  
__With every move I die_

_I'm faded I'm broken inside__  
__I've wasted the love of my life__  
__I'm Losing it (losing it)__[x3]__  
__With every move I die_

_When did I become such a hypocrite__  
__Double life, lies that you caught me in__  
__Trust me I'm paying for it__  
__With every move I die_

_On the floor I'm just a zombie__  
__Who I am is not who I wanna be__  
__I'm such a tragedy__  
__With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love its gone__  
__Payback is sick its all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes__  
__Just fighting to get through the night__  
__I'm losing it (losing it)__[x3]__  
__With every move I die__  
__I'm faded I'm broken inside__  
__I've wasted the love of my life__  
__I'm Losing it (losing it)__[x3]__  
__With every move I die_

_This is it__  
__And now you're really gone__  
__this time__  
__Never once thought__  
__I'd be in pieces left behind~_

_Im dancing with tears in my eyes__  
__Just fighting to get through the night__  
__I'm losing it (losing it)__[x3]__  
__With every move I die__  
__I'm faded I'm broken inside__  
__I've wasted the love of my life__  
__I'm Losing it (losing it)__[x3]__  
__With every move I die_

* * *

As the music trailed off into silence everyone was quiet for a second. Then the room burst into applause.

"Arcee I didn't know you had a voice like that!" Smokescreen was honesty awestruck. "You sounded like a professional" Wheeljack laughed "And all this time I thought you were a bad singer"

Arcee folded her arms, "Smooth Wheeljack, I bet you have to beat the femmes off with sticks!" He shrugged, "Only if they ask me too"


End file.
